Death Note: A New Note
by IvanRoshiaDa
Summary: During Light's battle with Near, a new obstacle who goes by the name of K appears with the sole desire to avenge the detective L.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

"Near, Mello… I would like to see you both in my office for a moment," Roger said to the two boys. He looked at the teen-aged blond girl who was sitting in the room with them, teaching.

"I apologize for interrupting your lesson, K, but it's very important."

The girl named K looked up at him, slightly surprised from the interruption, but nodded and allowed the thirteen and fifteen years olds to leave. After they were gone, she stood up and followed out of sheer curiosity.

Carefully, the seventeen-year-old set her ear against the door to Roger's office. She only heard one sentence, and that sentence would change her life forever.

"L is dead."

K's eyes widened in shock, and she felt tears coming. She pushed herself away from the door and stared at it, as if the door was what took her Brother away. There seemed to be arguing from Mello on the other side of the door, but she paid no attention to it.

He… he can't be dead… she shought. Brother can't be… He shouldn't be… He was the greatest detective in the world!

When the arguing had seemed to subside, Mello burst out of the room angrily. He saw his teacher, his friend, his sister in tears and staring at him. His expression subsided into sadness before looking away and running off to the door.

"M-Mello?" K shouted in a startled panic. Her voice cracked from her grieving tears. She ran after Mello, but Near stopped her with she was outside, and he was nowhere to be found.

"Let him go…" the white haired boy told her. 'Let him do what he wants, and go where he pleases."

"He… he's gone. They're both gone." K sniffed as more tears flooded her eyes.

"K, let's get you inside…" Near murmured as he led her back into the building. He made sure to keep his voice quiet for her sake.

Throughout the rest of the day, Near had been checking in on K, who had hid herself in her room, every so often to see if she was okay. That night, he peeked inside to see her pointing a gun to her own head. Near's eyes widened and he rushed into the scene to take the gun away before the trigger was pulled.

"K, this is not the way to solve anything," he told her. The girl broke down into tears and hugged Near.

"L is gone… Mello's gone… I have no family anymore. I have no reason to keep going…" she sobbed. Near gently wrapped his arms around her.

"That's not true. You have me. I'm your family, too." He sat down on the bed beside her, the two still hugging.

"Don't blame yourself for any of this, either. Blame the actual murderer who took his life."

K was silent for a moment, then lifted her head up to look at him.

"K-Kira?"

"Exactly. And I'm going to do all I can to put Kira to justice and avenge L," Near told her confidently.

"Kira…" the girl whispered. Anger and hatred started to overpower her sadness.

"Kira… I will have my revenge…"

This is the story of a woman known as K, and how she helped stop the greatest criminal in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: K

****FOUR YEARS LATER****

Ah, the new world was coming along so perfectly. Light Yagami could't have planned this any better. All he had to do now was get rid of that brat Near, and the world would be his.

He grinned wickedly as he watched the news in his apartment. (Thankfully, Misa was busy and was out for the night, so he got to have some alone time)

"Do you hear that, Ryuk? Those words… They sound like victory," Light said to the Shinigami that was standing behind him and staring at the screen. His joy was interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

"YAGAMI! YAGAMI, DAMMIT, YOU FORGOT TO PAY YOUR RENT AGAIN!" a female voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Light rolled his eyes, knowing it was his only his naggy neighbor who went by the name Yumi Namito. (He still didn't know how she had a Japanese name. She was completely white, after all) But her shouting actually meant something, so he stood and answered the door. When he opened it, Yumi was holding the paperwork in his face.

"I swear to God, Yagami, this is probably the third month in a row I've had to pay your rent! Your girlfriend, fiance, mistress, whatever th hell she is's job is a freaking actress, right? Do you not get money from that? Not to mention that crazy wild goose chase you call a job has got to pay you something!" Light took the paperwork and looked Yumi in the eye.

"First of all, I'm a detective with the NPA. Secondly, she it my fiance." He cringed a little at the word, though he knew he had to at least make it seem like he cared. "And third, don't talk to me like that."

"Pssh. You and the rest of the police can't even find Kira. I'm not afraid of any threat you throw at me," she scoffed. Light made a mental note to kill her first when he became God of his new world. However, she did help him out, so he owed her at least a thanks.

"Well, thank you for bailing me out again. I'll be sure to pay you back when I get the chance. Now goodbye." He slammed the door in her face.

"Yagami…" Yumi muttered before walking back into her apartment next door.

"There you are, Light!" Aizawa said when Light arrived at the NPA building that next day.

"'There you are'?" Light repeated in confusion.

"Near sent one of his agents here to work with us!" Matsuda said excitedly. Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi failed to share the same enthusiasm, though they were all just as curious. Light raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Well, let's just stay cautions and watch our backs, and don't tell him anything we don't want Near to know." The four nodded in understanding. Right after they finished speaking, the door opened. Standing there, to Light's surprise, was Yumi.

"Oh, hello, Yagami," she greeted with a smug smile.

"N-Namito?" Light asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Matsuda asked.

"Yeah, she's my neighbor…" Light murmured. "Now Namito, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Now is that the proper way to treat the woman who's boss sent her here to work with you?" Yumi smiled smugly and crossed her arms. Light blinked, then his eyes widened.

"Wait, you're the one Near sent here?" Yumi grinned.

"Yep! You can call me K!"

Light's eyes narrowed. K… A feeble play on Kira's 'K', challenging him. So all this time, his nagging neighbor was Near's spy? She probably didn't know all that much about him, though. At least, not enough to be a big threat to him.

"Heh… Near never told us the spy would be a girl…" Matsuda snickered a little. Yumi, or K, rather, raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a frown.

"And what does my being a woman have to do with anything? What's your name?"

Matsuda gulped and laughed nervously. "Ehehehe… Tota Matsuda.." K's eyes perked up a little at the name. The guy who's posing as L? No, this guy was not L. Near had already figured out that Light was the fake L. This guy was just a pawn.. And it was easy to see why.

"Well, Tota, I can already tell by your being here that you have the determination the police is looking for, so I look forward to working with you." She held out her hand, and he nervously shook it. She offered him a small smile, then looked around at the others. "So, can I get any more introductions?" There was silence and hesitation before someone finally spoke up.

"I'm Shuichi Aizawa," Aizawa told her.

"I'm Hideki Ide," Ide said firmly.

"I'm Kanzo Mogi," said Mogi from the back of the room.

"I can tell that you three have been around the block a few times, so I'll refer to you a little more proffessionally," K told them, bowing gently in respect.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Matsuda whined.

"Stop complaining, Tota." K grinned at him still. "Don't take my message wrong. I like you. You remind me of someone I know." She didn't dare say Mello's name, knowing all too well of the distress he caused them. Mentioning him would destroy all trust she was trying to gain before she even gained it.

"Well, K, it'll be a pleasure working with you," Light said halfheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Shinigami

Days had already gone by since K first joined the Kira investigation. This particular day, it was nighttime, and the young woman was walking back to her apartment by herself. The streets were silent, until there was a loud crash in the bushes behind her, as if something fell. K jumped slightly and turned around, alert and in a fighting stance. But there was nothing there. The only sign that the silent peace had been disturbed was a small dent in the symmetry of a bush. Curiously, she walked to the scene to find…

"A notebook?" K asked aloud, holding up the black notebook to get a better look at it. "Since when do notebooks just randomly fall from the sky…?" She looked up, feeling that the theory that someone from a few stories above her had dropped it deserved to be tested. After realizing that it was a stupid idea, she looked back down at the notebook.

"It's called a Death Note." The sudden gruff voice behind K caught her off guard, and she jumped, and spun around.

"You really shouldn't sneak up behinf peop- WAAAAH!" She stopped in mid-sentence (and mid-turning) to see a terrifying creature who owned the voice that spoke to her. K fell to the ground in shock and stared at the creature with wide eyes. She started shaking a little.

"Well, that was rude," the creature muttered. It looked like a walking skeleton, though it was probably a foot or so taller than any average human (with K's height, he would be almost two feet taller) and was wearing an open dark brown jacket with black pants. It had a head of brown hair, which was spiked up, and had a thick ribbon the color of deep red tied around his forehead and hairline. In its dark, empty-looking sockets of eyes it had red pupils that faintly glowed. Strapped to the creature's back was a club or staff of some sort that looked as if it was made of vertebrae, and was probably around five feet long.

K gulped and tried to calm herself a little. "Who…. What… are you…?"

"My name is Yizumi. I am a Shinigami. That Death Note you have there… It used to belong to me, before I dropped it here," the Shinigami Yizumi told her.

"Sh-Shinigami…?" K looked down at the notebook. Death Note…? Was this… was this the murder notebook she was told about? It's connected to a Shinigami… It has to be. She took a deep breath and pulled herself onto her feet. Though she was still a little shaken, she looked right into the Shinigami's eyes. A bit of a nervous smile showed, but she made it look confident.

"Death Note, huh? I've heard of something kind of like that. A notebook that kills people when the victim's name is written in it, right?"

The Shinigami looked a little surprised. A human that already knew about Death Notes…? That was rare. It made him curious to know how this was going to go. He answered with a reply simply of "Yeah."

"Are you down here to get it back, or what?" K looked up at the sky. "How'd you drop something like this, anyway? And how could you, so carelessly?"

"I can't just take it back. It's yours now," Yizumi replied.

"…Huh? What do you mean, it's mine now?"

"When a Death Note is dropped in the Human World, it belongs to that world. So when it fell, it belonged to no one. When you picked it up, it became yours."

"So why are you here?"

"As the Shinigami who dropped the Note, I'm obligated to stay around the human Owner 24/7. Don't ask me why; I don't write these rules."

"You didn't answer my question about why you dropped it."

"I saw all this stuff going on in the Human World because a human found a Death Note, so I decided to try it for myself. I thought it'd be fun."

K looked at the notebook, then around her. Because of her scream, people were starting to try to figure out what had happened. She hugged the notebook to her chest and started to walk quickly away from the scene to home, and Yizumi followed with a slightly alarmed expression.

When K was inside her apartment, she made sure Yizumi was inside before checking the hallway and locking the door.

"Alright, Mr. Shinigami. I've got some more questions for you." K looked up at him with full confidence now, ready to get answers.

"Eh… Ask away, I guess…"

K walked into the kitchen and set the Death Note on the counter, then went into the refridgerator and pulled out a package of strawberries. As she cut them up, she started her interrogation.

"So, how exactly does the ownership deal work?"

"The only part of it that you don't know is that if you give up your ownership of the Note, you lose your memories. Oh, and as the Owner, only you can give the notebook to other people. I can't."

"Interesting… What purpose do Death Notes have in the Shinigami World, anyway?"

"Shinigami survive by killing humans. The remaining lifespan of the humans they kill go to the Shinigami. And we're only allowed to kill humans using the notebooks; If we kill a human any other way, we'll be punished severely."

"If you need a name and a face to kill a human, how do you find that out? Do you use tactics like this?" K motioned at the notebook.

"No, but it does seem like a fun way to find a victim. I kill you any time I want, after all." Yizumi leaned in close to K's face. "It's all in the eyes. A Shinigami's eyes can see a human's name and lifespan. We're able to look down on the Human World from the Shinigami Realm and find a human, see their name, and find out how much of their lifespan we can get from it. You know, you can also perform a trade with a Shinigami to get the eyes."

K paused from her snack-cutting to look up at him.

"There's a way for me to gain the ability to see someone's name and lifespan, eh? But you said a trade. What do I have to give you?"

"Half of your remaining lifespan."

Almost immediately, K snorted at the idea, and she started to put the cut up strawberries into a bowl.

"Give up half of my life for that? As nice as it would be to see my employer's names, I really won't have much of a use for it other than that. A waste of life on my part, if you ask me."

"Eh? Alright. Just keep in mind that the offer's always open." Yizumi leaned away and followed K as she took the bowl of strawberries and the notebook into the living room and sat down on the couch. As she started munching on her snack, Yizumi looked at the bowl curiously.

"Can… can I try that?" he asked. K blinked, then nodded and held the bowl up to him. He took a slice of the red fruit and popped it into his mouth. There was a pause, then he reached for another slice. Then another. Then another.

"These fruits, they are… delicious! So… sweet! And juicy!" K couldn't help but to smile a little at this.

"So you like strawberries? Well, help yourself. We've got a long night of questions ahead of us.."


End file.
